robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
JetParis
Timeline of JetParis JetParis was founded by BakedBeani, MattBarrick_RBLX with the help from Stevechesse123 and NaweRBLX on 25th September 2017. It was founded to bring a realistic, fun and enjoyable experience to everyone who flies with them. BakedBeani owned JetParis for 2 hours, then, as planned, MattBarrick took over. The airline first started operations with an Airbus A320-200 and flew from Paris Zinedine Zidane Intl. to Meake Regional Airport. By the middle of November, the group had reached 65 members and had started its regional offshoot, JetParis Regional. In December of that year, JetParis reached 100 members and announced that they would be launching medium-haul operations shortly, this was timed with the completion of the airlines Headquaters situated in the central areas of Paris. December was the airlines most successful year bringing in 45 members and the month also had the most flights and events hosted, even though the airline shut for a week for Christmas. The plan about the medium haul operations was aborted in Mid-January 2018 due to the decrease of passengers travelling with JetParis. March and April saw the poorest success with a loss of 13 members, including the two CEOs, and had the least amount of flights, with 1 flight and a total of 2 passengers in the two months. On 20th December 2018, Steve announced his first resignation but decided to stay with JetParis due to staff and customers demand to keep him in. In a staff meeting on the 20th December, Nawe and Steve had decided to share the role of CEO to balance the weight out between them. On 11th February 2018, Stevechesse123 and NaweRBLX announced they would be resigning as CEOs on the 28th February 2018. xXTheBestLolXx took over as CEO on the 28th February 2018. On the 3rd April 2018, RealGaGaChicken (JetParis' CFO) announced that JetParis will be closing down as since Steve and Nawe's departure from the airline, a huge decrease in customers occured leading the group to cancel all flights. JetParis withdrew their partnership with Nawe's Paris Airport on the 3rd April, even though Nawe had left a month earlier. On the 21st November 2018, almost 8 months later, JetParis decided to restart. They re-branded as 'JetParis™'. JetParis™ was owned by NaweRBLX. JetParis™ planed to re-open in January 2019. However, due to lack of existing customers, Steve and Nawe decided not to go ahead with the re-opening of JetParis. Starting Out In the first few weeks, JetParis struggled to find Staff and Passengers to fly with them, since then many things have changed including well trained and active staff and well-designed airports and aircraft. In October of 2017, JetParis launched a massive advertisement campaign costing over 2000 robux. This brought in many of the active members which flew with them until the end. Many of the founding staff are active in the airline still and are hoping to use their skills to improve and make the airline successful in every way possible. A few of the founding members had sadly become inactive and hadent helped out with the airlines success. Operations first started out at Meake Regional, which had an Airbus A320-200 based there. It flew between Meake and Paris. After JetParis started to expand, it realised that an airport that could only hold 3 aircraft at a time wouldn't help its long term expansion plans, so they moved to Paris Zinedine Zidane Intl. where it was still based until 3rd April 2018. They went back to their hub in Paris when they reopened for one day in November 2018. The Fleet JetParis Boeing 757-200 Airbus A320-200 JetParis Regional Embraer E170 Bombardier Q100 Charter Airbus A320ACJ All of JetParis' aircrafts were emptied and sold to other airlines on the 3rd April 2018. In November 2018, JetParis attempted to buy their aircraft back, however this failed. Resignation of NaweRBLX and Stevechesse123 and Closing Down in April 2018 On the 11th February 2018, Stevechesse123 announced (after a holiday) on the JetParis discord 'I had returned to find 3 very close staff members had resigned and the group was rather inactive'. He then stated 'On the 28th February 2018, I will be resigning from my position of Chief Executive Officer'. An hour later, the other CEO, NaweRBLX, posted a message. It stated 'Since Steve has announced his resignation, I am sad to announce that I will step down as CEO on the same day Steve does'. A vote began for the new CEO on the same day. iiLok_i and xXTheBestLolXx were the competitors. On the 25th February, xXTheBestLolXx was automatically given the role of 'Acting Chief Executive Officer' as iiLok_i pulled out of the competition. On the 28th Feb, xXTheBestLolXx took over as CEO. Steve was CEO for 187 days and Nawe was CEO with Steve for 70 days. On the 3rd April 2018, JetParis's only active High-Rank, the Chief Financial Officer, decided that due to lack of interest on behalf of staff and customers, JetParis would be closing that day, all staff were told and dismissed.